


Sunsets

by sunsetjenny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjenny/pseuds/sunsetjenny
Summary: Lance has always liked sunsets.Turns out he's not the only one who does.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. A Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing drabbles, okkkk 
> 
> Also, writing about sunsets is my favorite thing, so plz enjoy this! :D

Lance had always taken a liking to sunsets.

From the boisterous summer nights when he and his family talked for hours on end, watching the sun dip its sleepy head below the farm fields to the deafening silence of evening hours when Lance laid soundlessly in his bed watching the sky be painted by vibrant watercolors that splotched and blended in with one another, Lance always enjoyed every last sunset he observed.

So, when he and a handful of teenagers had gotten themselves catapulted into space to fight an intergalactic space war, Lance had highly doubted he would ever see those beautiful sights again.

Fortunately, he was wrong.

After the final battle with Honvera and the rest of the remaining Galra fleet on Earth, Allura gave up her physical form to become one with the universe in order to save all of humanity and reality itself. 

In their final moments together, Allura and he had shared their last kiss, the inevitable countdown of her demise slowly creeping in from all corners. The moment her lips grazed against his in a short butterfly kiss, a shock of pain had spiked up through his jaw and into his cheekbones, lighting his nerves aflame. Once the pain subsided, two identical marks had been burned roughly into the side of his face, illuminating the blue in his eyes.

Altean marks.

No one was sure how that happened, even after months of testing, but Lance took it as her last leaving legacy before she disappeared from existence.

A final gift from the juneberry goddess herself Lance concluded to himself months later.

With this in mind, after a year of non-stop conflicting feelings and guilt that bundled itself into a tangled coil of anxiety and doubt, Lance slowly creeped out of his dark corner and into the sunlight once more. 

Over the last year, Lance had eagerly worked on his family's small ranch up until recently when he decided to move into a cozy apartment with his older sister, Veronica, in hopes of being closer to the Garrison. Living with Veronica had been paradise compared to the asylum back at home with the constant screaming and yelling from Sylvio and Nadia to the non-stop background noise of the tv that was on for hours on end every day. 

Lance had nearly gone deaf that year.

Now since Lance lived with Veronica, he was able to freely visit the Garrison back and forth while traveling to different galaxies in hopes of spreading the coalition. A typical day for Lance Mcclain would start by assisting the Holts in their lab for the research and practice runs of new technology they created that past week.

Lance usually didn't stay long, for he seemed to have gotten himself into a habit of being the target for these test runs.

After dashing down the hallway from yet another failed experiment, Lance frequently found himself wandering the corridors until he paused at Shiro's office, often having to remind himself to knock before entering the room.

There had been all too many scaring incidents from Lance's carelessness that he would preferably not reiterate.

Inside, Lance would regularly find Shiro working silently behind his desk with Curtis either sitting lopsided in a chair beside him or standing over his shoulder to watch his screen discreetly, a garrison tablet in one hand, and a steamy cup of coffee in the other. They were all too happy to see him each time, welcoming him in the friendliest way possible while still ushering him with a sense of urgency. 

The three of them ordinarily gossiped about the latest news for an hour or so, Lance often being the most talkative out of the group with Curtis not far behind. Shiro would comment every once in a while before stuffing his nose back into his work, eyes crinkled with determination. Frequently, the conversation drifted to Keith and his work with the BOM, which led to Shiro and Curtis exchanging snarky smirks with one another whenever Lance got overly excited about the topic. 

Truth be told, Lance couldn't help it, for he may have developed a bit of a soft spot for the moody, hot-headed teenager. 

Was he going to admit this openly?

No, of course not.

That would ruin his playboy, cocky reputation.

Anyway, after an hour of chatting with the two, Lance would excuse himself from the conversation and leave with a quick goodbye before hurrying off to catch up to Hunk in the Garrison kitchen.

Hunk was one of the top chefs throughout the whole universe after Voltron had freed the cosmos from the murderous clutches of the Galra. Many planets formally requested him to visit and show their citizens his recipes and other cooking techniques. Hunk being all too happy to decline would often be traveling from star system to star system for a few days with little to no time to rest. So, the rare days Hunk was stationed at the Garrison academy to restock his produce Lance would make it his number one priority to surprise him with a visit.

On this particular day, Hunk was standing awkwardly next to the kitchen countertop, as he delicately poked at a steaming dish of roast beef, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Taking this as his chance of an attack, Lance tiptoed around the side of the refrigerator, Hunk's back facing him. Crouching down, Lance counted down the seconds in his head as he prepared himself to pounce, anchoring his heels into the marble floor. Without hesitating, the Cuban boy pushed all his body weight into the pads of his feet before launching himself in the air, screaming a ravenous call as he landed on Hunk's back, the latter squealing in fright. 

"LANCE!" Hunk yelped, clawing at his back blindly as laughter poured out of his mouth, broad shoulders shaking in amusement. Snickering to himself, Lance hopped of his friend's back with practiced grace before moments later being jerked into a firm hug, air escaping his lungs. "Buddy! I haven't seen you since last month!"

"I know! I thought I would surprise you!" Lance grinned, a cheeky smile pinching the corners of his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the latter, head resting against his shoulder. "How has everything been?"

"Great, I have so much to tell you!" Hunk chirped back, untangling himself from Lance's grip before pushing his plate aside to make room for Lance and him to sit on the counter. Hopping up onto the countertop, Lance leaned back onto the palms of his hands, swinging his legs freely in the air as Hunk plopped next to him, mimicking Lance's posture. 

For the next hour or two, Lance and Hunk chattered amongst one, sharing the adventures they experienced over the past month, eyes wrinkling with laughter. Hunk talked about his travels to each individual galaxy, tears kissing the corners of his eyes as he explained, eyes brighter than the North star. Once he finished telling his stories, Lance entertained Hunk with the basic Earth gossip, snickering every once in a while at a funny story or memory that crossed his mind.

"So, how is Altea?" Hunk eventually asked, propping his cheek onto the palm of his hand, smile ever so gentle.

"It's amazing! All of the kids there love learning about Allura and the history of Voltron." Lance chuckled, running his fingertips through the ends of his almond hair, face fond. "I swear, I feel like I'm their adoptive father by now."

"Only you could have that impression on children," Hunk sighed, hooking Lance and his ankles together as they kicked their feet into the air, a distant memory of when they were giggling children ghosting over the two of them in that instant.

"I wanted to ask, have you seen Keith lately?" Lance questioned, chancing a glance at Hunk as he waited for his answer, chest tightening at the familiar name. 

Staring back at him, the corners of Hunk's lips quivered, a sly expression painting the sides of his face. 

"Yeah, I just saw him yesterday at the Blade of Marmora Headcorridors, he was helping Ezor and Axca unload the crates from one of the cargo ships," Hunk responded, eyes glazed over as he stared at the plate of food beside him, fingers tapping idly on the cool surface. "He actually asked about you."

What. 

No.

No way this is true.

"Keith? As in Keith Kogane? Broody, impulsive, Marmora leader with the insufferable mullet that probably grew out into a full-on 1960s look by now?" Lance quipped, eyebrows shooting up as Hunk nodded slowly, turning his gaze back to Lance with a small grin.

"Yes? He asked if I had seen you recently," Hunk replied, reaching into the front of his chef's shirt pocket to reveal a small, blue box, Lance's name scribbled over the top of it in Keith's chicken scratch handwriting. "He wanted me to give this to you, said you would like it."

Taking the box gingerly, Lance turned it over in his hand, thumbing the velvety texture of the case as wispy butterflies bit at his stomach, swarming his chest.

"Did he say anything else?" Lance mumbled, curiosity coloring his voice.

"Uh... not that I know of....wait! He told me that there was a sunset he wanted you to see. He said it was going to be on....actually today!" Hunk exclaimed, counting the days off on his fingers as he spoke, expression lighting up at the realization. "Apparently, it only happens every ten years!"

That will be interesting.

"I guess I will look out for it! Thanks for telling me, Hunk!" Lance smiled back, patting his friend on the shoulder before swiftly changing the subject, avoiding the obvious way his heart clenched at the thought of Keith talking about him.

Not long after, Hunk had to suddenly leave Lance for an emergency business meeting, giving him a final hug before racing out of the kitchen, grabbing the thick cookbook that lay on a table nearby. 

Rubbing the faded bruises underneath his eyes, Lance focused his attention back on the box resting neatly in his hands, its mysterious condiments smirking up at him.

He'll look at it later.

Maybe.


	2. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I am back again with some angst and well needed post-canon Klance!

After exiting the Garrison kitchen in a hurry, Lance had made himself busy for the remainder of the day, the mysterious box and Keith's message slipping to the back of his mind as he jumped from room to room, helping out everyone he could. 

Usually, Lance traveled between Altea and Earth on the daily, taking time out of his schedule to visit Coran and the rest of the freed Alteans on Allura's rebirthed planet, Altea. While he was there, he often told stories to the Altean children and played with them for hours on end, giving their relieved parents a well-needed break. 

On this day, when Lance stepped out of the Altean pod, a feeling slowly sunk into his gut, wrapping around the exterior of his body as the pads of his fingers tingled, magic pulsing through them. 

Unlike the other times he had visited the planet, Lance found himself unconsciously moving to visit Allura's statue, an unexplainable magnetic force driving him there, a link connecting his Altean marks and the statue made in her honor. 

Stopping in front of the grand statue, Lance peered up at it blankly, mind digging up past memories of the departed Princess that had been stored in the back of his head, covered in shadows of grief and despair for the longest time.

The first few nights had been the most difficult for Lance to forgo, his pillows and blankets drenched in tears that fell and fell without resistance, streaking his face in blue. Tissues had been piled high up on his nightstand, merely blocking the framed picture of their first and final date together. 

It had never been the fact that he had lost Allura that kept him up all night and twisted his heart inside out until it was bone dry and vulnerable to the world around him, but instead, it had been the realization of losing not just his first girlfriend but a long time friend as well. 

Allura had been Lance's first serious crush since entering his teen years, all the others along the way having been meaningless infatuations that lost their meaning after a day or two. But Allura, that had been real, all down to the sweaty palms and rosy cheeks that plagued him whenever he was around her. 

But, if he were being honest, Allura wasn't his first love either.

That was someone entirely different. 

Someone that Lance had always held close to his heart even when they seemed so far out of the reach that all his fingertips could feel was the feeling of thin air and the ghost of their warm presence. Someone that could lift his spirits from a long, dismal day and calm the heavy onset of insecurities that threatened to consume him whole with a single smile or touch. 

Someone that has always been there for Lance.

Someone that Lance couldn't outrun any longer.

Pressing his forehead against the crisp marble, the former paladin huffed out an exhausted sigh, the day's events catching up to him at that moment. 

Keith.

Pulling away, Lance grazed a hand across Allura´s lower-leg, letting his fingertips graze the structure in hopes of feeling some connection to her through the statue.

Of course, he felt nothing.

Not an ounce of familiarity, or a soothing hand from the celestial being above. 

Just raw, coarse stone.

Who was Lance kidding?

How did he even know what he was doing was right? What if Allura wouldn't have wanted him to move on this quickly, and instead grieved a little longer? Was he brushing aside her feelings and being insensitive to her death because of a silly, long routed crush that he now felt the need to go after? 

This was all too much.

Swallowing around the lump of grief in his throat, Lance sagged against the statue as his hand balled into a tight fist, nails scraping the inside of his calloused palm. 

Why was he even doing this?

Allura couldn´t hear him.

But of course, Lance couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation.

Here was Lance Mcclain, former blue paladin of Voltron, graduated cadet of the Garrison Academy, and major heartthrob mourning over the death of an intergalactic space princess who had been on the line between friend and lover. What made it even worse was the fact that here he was begging for a sign from some being above so that he was able to make up his mind about the inevitable fact that he had fallen deeply in love with his former leader and long time friend, Keith Kogane.

Only Lance could get himself into this predicament and still be stubborn enough to doubt his feelings.

But, just as Lance was about to draw away from the statue, to be pulled back into the present and away from the nagging feeling that pulled at his heartstrings, an abrupt wave of dizziness overcame him. 

An eruption of pain shot below Lance's eyes as he stubbled to keep his balance, his cheeks engulfing in flashy blue light. Squeezing his eyes shut, Lance clamped his jaw shut tightly as he waited for the pain to subside, rubbing a tender finger over the sore marks. 

Lance.

What the hell.

Lance, you need to move on. 

Ok, who the fuck is that?

Please, you need to be happy.

Allura?

And just as the pain came, it disappeared, here one minute and gone the next. Along with the sudden dizzy spell that had come over him, it vanished into thin air, Lance's head clearing in an instant.

Had Allura tried contacting him?

Is that even possible?

Massaging the sides of his temples, the former blue paladin opened his eyes once more as tears stuck to his eyelashes, sprinkling his cheeks. 

Allura had talked to him.

She's here.

She's always been here.

Searching blindly through his back pocket, Lance impatiently dug through the cotton material until his hand brushed against a rough surface, pulling out the tiny box from earlier.

Lowering his eyes to gaze at the box, Lance felt a small pulse run through his Altean marks, a friendly push to keep going.

For Lance Mcclain.

He'll open it tonight.

While watching the sunset Keith recommended.

Yea, that's a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder:
> 
> I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU! U R ALL AMAZING AND VALID! <3


	3. A Confession of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.
> 
> IT'S ME, AGAIN! :D
> 
> Ok, ok I give you all the right to legally slap me into next year, but I have this extra long chapter to make up for it!
> 
> I promise I'll be more active, I just had to finish out this school year!

Lance wasn't entirely sure of how he got here.

One moment he had finally concluded (with help of course) that his feelings for Keith were valid and that maybe there was a slight possibility he could act on them and the next he was sitting on one of the highest cliffs in the Garrison valley with a small, dainty box caressed in the palm of his hands.

Lance tried not to think too much about it.

Probably one of Allura's many tricks she liked to pull on Lance on the occasion.

Rubbing the marks below his eyes, a faded sting pinched his cheekbones as he smoothed out the glowing strokes, a distant conversation nudging the back of his mind.

Just as Keith had predicted, the sun was already starting to set along the horizon, it's warm rays of light falling over Lance's body as he peeked over the cliff, watching the bustling academy below. 

Busy as always.

Not too long ago Lance had been apart of that workaholic crowd, trekking from cabin to cabin to check in on new settling cadets and to scold any disobedient seniors that he caught trying to sneak out of their dorms past curfew.

He may or may have not let those incidents slide once or twice.

So, when the academy became too hectic and all of Lance's responsibilities and daily pressured blended into one continuous train of thought, he would find himself sneaking out to stargaze upon this very porch he was sitting on today.

Things really didn't change much since then.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show up," a gravelly voice chuckled behind Lance, tone sparked with affectionate as the Cuban boy shifted around to catch a glimpse of the speaker, eyes lighting up with surprise.

"Keith!" Lance squeaked in disbelief, mouth gaping at the Blade of Mamora leader as he smiled back at him, teeth glimmering in the golden light. "Hey, man! I thought you were on a mission for the Blade of Mamora?"

"What? Didn't Hunk tell you I came back this morning to see you?" Keith quipped, raising a bushy eyebrow as he shuffled over to Lance's side, hesitantly sitting down next to him on the rocky ground.

"No? He said you were at the base a couple of days ago, so I assumed you were still there helping out with supplies," Lance answered, heart skipping several beats at Keith's words, heat kissing the sides of Lance's cheekbones.

Keith had come here to visit Lance?

Just him?

"Oh, well surprise?" Keith exclaimed, a crooked smile crossing his face as he stretched out, eyes subtly glancing over Lance's face before meeting his gaze with a timid expression. "Did you get the gift I sent you?"

"Yes, mullet. I am so honored that you thought of me during one of your life and death missions," Lance chuckled, lifting the box to Keith's line of vision as he tossed it over, the latter catching it swiftly.

"Oh shut up, Lance!" Keith screeched, playfully shoving Lance over as the former blue paladin fell on his side, shoulders shaking with laughter. "The one time I try to actually do something nice for you!"

"Relax, samurai, I was only joking!" Lance shot back, heaving himself up from the dusty floor, its Earthy texture smearing all over his lanky arms and legs. "If you're so butt hurt about it, why don't you just give me the box back!"

Reaching towards the gift once more, Lance shoved a clammy palm into the former red paladin's face, the other wrestling him back as he attempted to move away, limbs flaring wildly.

The two teenagers continued to wrestle with one another for a minute longer before Lance was finally able to get his grasp on the box again, pushing away the older male as he cheered in victory, fist-pumping the air.

"See! I still got it, mullet! These Blade missions must have made you soft!"

"Not even close! I let you win!"

"In your dreams, Keith!

"Fine!" Keith groaned, shaking his head in defeat as he ran his calloused fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his now sweaty forehead.

Catching himself watching Keith, Lance hurriedly moved his eyes away from the male, turning his focus back to the gift as his fingers trembled with curiosity, itching to open the mysterious box.

"So, since you're here, can I open this now? I am practically shaking with impatience." Lance snickered, poking the velvety material as his body jittered with excitement, his thin patience seconds away from snapping. With a silent nod from the mulleted man himself, Lance eagerly ripped off of the top of the gift, having enough control to absentmindedly place the lid beside him as he leaned towards the opening, heart fluttering in suspense. 

Gently, Lance lowered his hand into the small box, fingers brushing against the soft material as he pulled out a glassy trinket, the setting sun's rays bouncing off the translucent pastel colors. The trinket was about the size of a medal, the material modeled to represent the type of suns children draw in the corners of their papers, round with squiggly gold lines outstanding around the outline. Its borders were outlined in thick, pure gold, with small branches extending towards the middle in scrawny, tiny lines. In the space between each line was a coat of clear glass, each tinted a different color so that it reflected a perfect rainbow in the dying light. In the middle lay a single diamond, carved in the exact shape of a heart, identical, miniature rubies sprinkled around it. 

To put it in simple terms, it was beautiful.

Breathtaking.

Beyond the point of any word in the human dictionary to describe it.

"Did you get me a sun charm?" Lance gasped in awe, lifting the charm up by its thin golden chain as he raised it in front of the light, watching as it slowly turned clockwise, highlighting all of its smooth points. "Aren't these like, rare?"

"Well yeah, but on my most recent mission the aliens there had millions of these laying around, mostly hanging in their houses and on their windows," Keith explained, eyeing the charm with a tender smile, a small tremor shooting up Lance's spines as their fingertips brushed against one another on the charm for a split second, separating abruptly after. "I was hauling one of the supply boxes into an alien's house when the owner offered me the charm, thanking me for our help. I wasn't going to take it at first, but I remembered how you never stop talking about the sun and decided to give it to you."

"Aw, Keith! I am touched you actually listen to my rants!" The Garrison teacher cooed, resting a playful hand over his heart, pretending to swoon at his response. 

"Don't let that inflate your ego too much, sharpshooter," Keith smirked back, the tip of his tooth poking out beneath his lip, somehow making Keith look more attractive than he already was.

Lance was gone.

Deceased.

Whipped beyond the state of repair.

Yep.

He had died the most painful of deaths and been resurrected by the hot-headed god himself all in one moment.

Is this what nirvana feels like?

"For real though, thank you for the gift, I appreciate it," Lance smiled, running his thumb over the material as he turned back towards Keith, the latter staring at him with what could only be described in the most desperate parts of Lance's brain as love-struck.

No, that can't be it.

Keith wouldn't ever look at him like that.

Lance is just making things up.

"Dude, if you keep glaring at me with that smoldering stare you will miss the sunset."

"Is that another way of saying you think it looks hot?"

"Don't push it, mullet."

Flipping off his former leader, Lance adjusted his posture as he turned back towards the sun, ignoring the fluttering in his chest as Keith snickered next to him, eyes tearing.

For a while, there was silence between the two, not a speck of conversation or a witty comment, just a peaceful reserve. In front of the two teenagers, the pale sun blinked its tired eyes over the rocky land as it yawned out its last rays of light, warming the golden sand below. 

Flipping the sun charm over in his hands, Lance took to memorizing every detail of the gift to the sharpest degree, each angle and chip making a new home in a small nook of his brain, warming the tips of his toes as if he had dipped his feet into the surface of a steamy bath.

It felt like home. 

"Hey, Keith?"

"Hm?"

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Lance," Keith smiled back, a fuzzy feeling washing over the two paladins as they casually moved closer to one another, an unavoidable countdown reaching it's final few seconds before impact. 

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

And just like that, without a moment's of hesitance or thought of resistance, the former leader of Voltron himself who was always known to be impulsive in the face of battle leaned over and brushed his lips against the parted smile of his right-hand man in battle, a move as smooth as glass and as light as an innocent flower petal skimming the surface of a crystal pond. 

It didn't last long, just a small brush of lips against lips, nothing other than a peck on the mouth, but a peck overflowing with so much yearning and pining that it could have burst at the seems with want. 

Maybe it did

After pulling away, Keith leaned back to stare at the shocked paladin in contempt, that annoyingly handsome smirk practically caressing the sides of his face as he inspected the man in front of him, color stroking the edge of his cheekbones. 

"I hate you."

"That's not very nice."

"Well, you don't just do things like that out of the blue, mullet!" Lance squawked, feeling heat erupt on the back of his neck as it slowly seeped into his cheeks, pricking the small hairs up in alert. 

"That would have ruined the moment," Keith responded back, appearing just as embarrassed as Lance, a look of offense crossing his face as he huffed in response, flaring his nostrils.

"Ok, maybe you have a point! But, how the hell did you do that so smooth! Who taught you that? It was Shiro wasn't it!" Lance concluded, smacking his fist together as he threw his hands towards the sky, covering his embarrassment up with fake anger. "Why is everyone trying to take my spot as the ladies man!"

"Lance, you're definitely not a ladies man. Besides, I learned that from you!"

"Then unlearn it!"

"I can't do that!"

"Try too! It was my job to kiss you first, not you kiss me!" Lance blurted out, avoiding Keith's gaze as the other went quiet, mouth tilted at the corners.

"Oh, so that means you wanted to kiss me then," The black paladin questioned, lifting his eyebrows a touch as he leaned back towards Lance, a smug smiling replacing the embarrassment all at once. 

"Yes! So, what?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Ugh!" Lance sighed, the final string of his composer breaking in two as he leaned towards Keith, Altean marks blazing with color. "Fine, yes I do think of kissing you! It's cause I like you, dumbass!"

Wait.

Fuck.

"You like me?" Keith choked out, all of his built up confidence tearing away at that confession, eyes wide with anticipation as his hands trembled beside him, twitching with the urge to touch the other's fingers to truly convince himself that this was real.

That he was here.

With Lance.

Swallowing roughly around the tight knot that now threatened to cut off his air supply, Lance dug his fingers into the ground below him in search of grounding the spiraling feelings that populated his brain, clenching the sun charm in one hand and the clumpy dirt in the other. 

By this time, the sun had nearly set, its golden light caressing Keith's figure into a more vulnerable appearance, bouncing off his silky black locks and sparkling brightly in his eyes as he gazed at Lance, a look meant for him and him only.

A look of utter admiration.

"Yes," Lance eventually breathed out, continuing to push himself forward with his confession, a distant hand cupping his shoulder, a ghostly figure smiling down from above as a final blow to fully convince him to follow what his gut was and has always been telling him from the moment he and Keith first met all those years ago in the Garrison. 

To follow his heart.

As if Keith could see and hear Lance's thoughts, all of his restraints ultimately snapped, the thin invisible string that held the door to all of his love and affection for the Cuban boy breaking free, the door pushing wide open and flooding Keith's senses and consuming all his rational thoughts.

Grazing his hand against Lances in the tenderest ways possible, Keith embraced the other's hand in his own, rubbing his rough fingers along the back of his hand.

"I like you too, Lance," The Asian boy whispered, letting out a breathy chuckle as the latter pushed his forehead against his own, filling the space between the two.

"This is so stupid."

"Eh, you're just saying that cause I kissed you first!"

"Well, I confessed first! So, ha! Try to beat that!"

Leaning away, Keith grinned at the other in amusement, feeling a challenge rapidly approach.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Might be, mullet."

And with a light kiss on the forehead from the black paladin, paired along with a peck on their knuckles from the red paladin, Keith squeezed Lance's hand in retaliation as he gradually got up from their spot, pulling Lance along with him. Once standing, Lance pocketed the sun charm safely in the front of his pocket to keep it out of harm's way, quietly knowing and accepting all the hours he will waste studying and remembering his day, this hour, this second with Keith.

"Ok, I'll accept."

"Of course you do, mullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, side note, I hope you enjoyed reading that kiss scene, since I've never actually kissed someone before. :)
> 
> I wish I was joking.


End file.
